Tina's Troubles with Captains
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE Tina and her two friends are normal young women shinigami, who happen to have crushes on their captains. Their experience would be typical if not for the unexpected horrors an unhealthy obsession leads to... Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Tina was confused as to what she was being summoned over but was not sad about it. She walked behind Vice Captain Abarai towards the office of the 6th squad Captain's office. For whatever reason, she couldn't fathom, she was being summoned to talk with Byakuya Kuchiki himself. As she and her friend's had all had secret crush on the young handsome captain, she was fighting the butterflies in her belly as they approached. _The Vice-captain looks very serious_ she thought as he gestured towards the doorway. Tina entered, trying to stay serious and keep her smile under control.

When Tina took her first step into the large square room she saw Captain Kuchiki behind his desk, signing off on an order. Then she saw her own Captain Ukitake leaning on the corner of Kuchiki's desk off to the right. Closer to the door was Captain Kyoraku leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed and large straw hat on his head pulled low. She didn't see his face, but knew it was him by his distinctive flamboyant pink kimono.

Tina bowed in greeting and then kneeled as the military hierarchy dictated a junior officer do in the presence of so many captains. She looked up with a smile at her Captain, eager to make a good impression on him, but she was greeted with a stern looking man. None of them were smiling. Tina's face shifted according to the rising anxiety she felt. She looked around, her eyes wide with fear, waiting to hear why these powerful men had summoned her. She was still fighting butterflies in her belly as Kuchiki was not the only captain she and her friends were crushing on.

This situation was confusing. Kuchiki finished signing his document then nodded to Ukitake before he focused his inscrutable features on Tina. Kyoraku appeared a bit reluctant to be there, but it became very clear this was a serious issue when Ukitake said "I'm very disappointed, 7th seat. Very disappointed."

Tina held back tears and bit her lip trying to hold in her feelings until she heard from them what it was that she had done. Or not done.

Ukitake continued "I…I really don't know what to say." She looked into his eyes and he looked away "I can't even look at you."

She looked around the room and none of the captains would make eye contact with her. "What have I done?" _Oh my, this is bad. What on Earth is going to happen?_ Her clenched fists were shaking with anxiety, nausea was starting to roll around in her stomach. _Did I break a law? Did I some rule I didn't know about?_

Ukitake reached into his sleeve and pulled out…

 _My journal!_

Ukitake turned around and dropped it on Kuchiki's desk.

Tina didn't say a word and was a bit confused. _That's the journal I keep with the girls. The one with fantasy stories about…Oh dear Spirit King._ Tina calmed down and realized she hadn't done anything illegal or even broke any rule she could think of. But she was cautious. _Maybe I did break a rule?_

Her eye was caught by the shimmering of Ukitake's hair as he shook his head in disbelief. The black leather bound journal with lock undone was sitting on the desk. She could see sides of the sections she hand colored to indicate what pages were about which captain. All three of whom were in the room with her. Grey for Kuchiki because of his piercing eyes. Green for Ukitake, and Pink for Kyoraku.

Tina gave nothing away. Her girlish fear disappeared and she realized there was nothing to be ashamed of. Ukitake turned around, unable to find anything else to say. He took a step behind Kuchiki and looked out the window there, placing his hands on his hips. Kuchiki looked at both Kyoraku and then over his shoulder at Ukitake who shook his head. The young steely eyed captain said "It has come to our attention that you are the…author…of this smut."

Tina said nothing.

Ukitake gazed out the window and said "It was in your possession. We know it came from you." He turned around very serious and at a complete loss said "This is insubordinate and I cannot let this slide."

Tina involuntarily cocked an eyebrow and waited for the captain's to volunteer more information. _Do not admit you wrote these stories. Did one of the girls break the rules? We had agreed that the journal would be kept in a lock box in my room and that they could only come to read the book in that space. Also the journal itself has a lock on it. How did they come by this? Did they break into my room? Did one of the girls break any of our rules?_ She noted Kyoraku hadn't said anything, and was just pensively looking at the floor.

Kuchiki then directly asked "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?"

 _Don't say anything untrue. Don't deny it's yours just in case they CAN prove it. Then you will have lied and they can get you on lying to an officer._ "I don't understand what you expect. Can you clarify what rules you think I have broken?"

Kyoraku chuckled softly and smiled, but again, did not participate in the conversation.

Kuchiki was incensed at her questioning and said "You know full well what we are implying. And you know full well what this" he gestured towards the book on his desk in a karate chop fashion "…is."

"Please explain to me what I am being accused of" replied Tina, coolly, obviously ready to verbally spar with her superiors. "Please explain how you obtained that item."

Kuchiki was not used to people subverting his authority, or even daring to question it.

Kyoraku exhaled loudly. "Yare, yare" he said as he strolled up to Kuchiki's desk. He looked down at the book.

Ukitake softened. "Tina-san, being insubordinate is serious."

"I understand, sir, but I have yet been told what it is that I've done which is insubordinate." She started to feel tension and she knew they would try to get her to implicate herself. _Stick to your guns, don't let anything slide._

Kyoraku flicked the rim of his hat upward to show his chiseled face more fully "Gentlemen, she's right. Being insubordinate is very vague."

"This item was found in your possession. What say you to that charge?" asked Kuchiki.

"Can you describe the item, sir? And why it is insubordinate?" she asked.

Kuchiki drew a breath, but before he could let loose a string of angry words Kyoraku scooped up the ragged journal from the desk and said "Come now gentlemen it appears a bit unfair, considering where we found it and you know that she will certainly have questions regarding that. Am I right, Tina-san?"

"Of course, Taicho" she replied. "I am very curious, still as to what rules I have broken. I'm always full of questions."

Kyoraku laughed, unabashedly. "This" he wagged the book at her, then brought it back and opened up to a random page. He was genuinely amused by the writing and read an excerpt to himself.

Ukitake put a hand on Kuchiki's shoulder and calmed himself with a deep breath. "The technicalities Tina-san are in order. It's just the content of this is so…so…"

"Smut" said Kuchiki trying to keep himself under control.

Kyouraku laughed a high pitched sigh "Haaaa…" then read aloud from the grey section. "Hi steely eyes bored into her and then cautiously slid down, lingering on where her flesh was exposed –"

"SILENCE!" snapped Kuchiki.

Kyoraku closed the book and not taking his juniors anger seriously he said "Watch it now, Kuchiki, your steely eyes might linger on her bare flesh too long" and then he let out a boisterous laugh.

Ukitake tried to bring his colleagues to a consensus "Now, now, gentlemen" he said smiling. "Let's stick to the issue at hand."

Tina did not laugh nor let down her guard. Kyoraku said "Since we found it in your room, we know it's yours. As for the rule breaking it's defamatory language against your superior officers." And he dropped the journal on the desk with a slap. "I was called in because I'm as subject of the writing."

Tina nodded.

Kyoraku continued "But I'm not interested in pursuing any disciplinary action."

Tina said "SSG Code 115, subparagraph B. Any language inflicted upon a senior officer, of defamatory or liable nature is punishable at the discretion of the captain. This includes, but is not limited to, corporeal punishment, fines, or expulsion from the squad."

Ukitake's eyebrows jumped. Kyoraku whistled then said "She wasn't joking about the rules. She knows the law."

Tina said "If it was indeed my personal space where you found the journal I would have to question the validity of your evidence. Additionally, the law I cited is actually in reference to spoken word, not written."

Kuchiki said "There is no protection against the searching of a Shinigami's personal possessions."

"I'm aware, but I could easily counter charge that one or all of you conspired and planted it" she said with enough cool to rival Kuchiki's famous ice.

They shared a glance telling her they had not considered this. "I would counter sue each of you individually and then each combination of the three of you as possible." More silence followed.

Kuchiki was not deterred "You would still be held accountable-"

"No, she wouldn't , Kuchiki" said Kyoraku. "Our charges against her would be put on hold until all counter charges were cleared."

"But eventually this slander would be addressed" said Kuchiki gesturing to journal like it was a pile of slime on his desk.

 _Kuchiki is ludicrously embarrassed_ realized Tina. _His over reaction is fueled by embarrassment. He is a famous noble and likely sensitive to anything related to his clan's reputation_. She then tacked on "And, of course don't forget that it would make the journal and its contents public. Anyone could access it."

Kuchiki's cheeks burned bright red. Not from anger, but sheer embarrassment.

Ukitake let out a short chuckle and said "Are you the daughter of a litigator, Tina-san?"

"Perhaps. It could be said that if a charge of such a frivolous nature were to come against me I'd have quite a few resources to tap. You could say I have 46 resources with which to confer."

Kuchiki's embarrassment turned to anger, furrowing his brow. Ukitake's concern turned to curiosity. Ukitake rubbed his temples and Kuchiki sat back in his chair, calculating his next move. Kyoraku shrugged and said "Or we could just ask you to stop."

She said nothing but crossed her arms and nodded.

Kuchiki added "I don't feel this is just."

She said "Being erroneously accused and stretching the law to suit your own ego is not just either." The ball was in her court now. She continued "Ukitake-taicho, I'd like to put in for a transfer."

"Tina-san, I can't-" he started to say.

"I'll take her" said Kyoraku, cutting off his longtime friend.

All heads turned to him and said "What?"

He shrugged. "She's smart. And she's right." He picked up the notebook again and thumbed through the pages. "And she's a good writer."

Kuchiki closed his eyes, angry and trying to contain his frustration. Tina was still not going to admit she was the writer. She knew Kyoraku was very clever and she was not going to be fooled. _You're not going to catch me. Any of you._

He thumbed to a random page with green edges… _and the warm hearted captain sighed, caught in the heat of battle between the desire to protect his squad and the need to rely on them. Despite his frail health, Ukitake-taicho was the most powerful among them, yet it was his job to send those weaker than him headlong into battle. His very nature was in direct contrast with his greatest responsibility…_ She's got you down, my friend."

Ukitake nodded, catching his old friend's point immediately. "Ah." He turned back to the window to gather his thoughts and reconsider their approach.

"You were painted as a drunken womanizer. You're alright with your name being dragged through the mud?" asked Kuchiki, his anger roiling beneath a calm but stern surface.

Kyoraku shrugged. "It's not untrue" he replied before he thumbed to a random page in the book's pink section and smiled "Shunsui's intuition tugged at his heart strings. He was familiar with the initial thrill of lust and noted that while the excitement faded that his mind had been open and collecting the nuances of her behavior from the beginning. He could choose to continue enjoying the shallow reactions of his more primal brain or he could park his lust and enjoy the warmth and constancy of a partner." He nodded . "Mm. Always a good question, Tina-san."

"There's no reason to rehash the evidence" said Kuchiki, dreading what Kyoraku was inevitably going to read.

"I think Kyoraku is right" said Ukitake. "I…I think maybe I allowed my pride to get in the way."

"Pride?" questioned Kuchiki.

Ukitake confirmed with a quick nod over his shoulder "Yes, pride. Hubris."

"I will not have the Kuchiki name dragged through the mud. I have council to combat the-"

Kyoraku interrupted him with another passage from the grey section. He dragged a finger across the page and interrupted his junior "Ah…here we are… _And the 28_ _th_ _head of the vaunted Kuchiki family had a choice to make. Then again, no choice was ever really available. He never had a choice. His family had to come first. If a simple personal joy came between his family's legacy and his personal happiness, it was obvious the simple joy would lose out. This had hardened him, but not embittered him. Though it was initially painful for him he knew he was fulfilling his destiny and the obligations to all the people who relied on him. There was satisfaction in that. Also, he was young and had many small pleasures ahead of him. He knew someday one of his interests would overlap with that of his family. That day was something to look forward to and something he cherished at every sunrise._ " Kyoraku looked over to the grey eyed man whose jaw was tight. "Does that sound familiar?"

Kuchiki lowered his chin and crossed his arms. His only response was a frown. Then he mumbled "The closet story was just too much."

Kyoraku smirked "That's your opinion."

"I would never do such things."

Kyoraku couldn't help but get another laugh at the more junior captain's embarrassment. "Don't sell yourself short, Byakuya-kun, you're a young virile man. I'm sure you have that stamina." Before Kuchiki wanted to defend his honor but choked on his embarrassment. Shunsui continued more seriously "I think all these stories have merit. I think they are decorated with some sexy images to keep the reader's interests and most importantly I think this is a great opportunity to examine ourselves, how we are seen by others, and accept we're not perfect."

Tina spoke up and said "Being perfect is a good goal, but once you achieve it, there's only one inevitable direction after that."

Kyoraku nodded. "So perhaps you add some smut to your stories to make them imperfect?" asked Kuchiki unbelieving.

Tina said nothing. She would not admit it was hers, under any circumstances, but she would not lie and say she did not. "Captains?"

"Yes Tina-san?" replied Kyoraku for all of them.

"May I go?" she asked.

Kyoraku nodded once to Ukitake and Kuchiki reluctantly nodded as well.

"Very well, Tina-san". Kyoraku held out the notebook to her and as she took a step forward she stopped herself again.

She bowed and told him "You should return it to where you found it, sir." _Damn that was a close one. He is shrewd. Hot and shrewd._

He laughed impressed with her vigilance. "Impressive, Tina-san. Ukitake will return it to where we found it."

Then he winked at her. Tina bowed and left. She walked with her head held high, proud she could tell her father of her verbal sparring victory the next time she was allowed to speak with him. As a member of the Central 46 he was often in seclusion for his own safety and not permitted to contact friends and loved ones at will. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tina returned to her room and dramatically flopped face down on her bed.

"Rough day?" came the voice of her roommate.

"Ugh, Ginger, you and Pip need to be more careful" said Tina, her voice muffled by the fluffy pillows on her bed.

Ginger looked down from her perpendicularly lofted bed and asked, "About what?" Ginger's short pigtails were an orangey red and her freckled face expressed confusion . "About what?"

Tina rolled over spread her arms "The thing. It got into the hands of captains. THE captains."

Ginger's face went white. "What?" she asked disbelieving. Her mouth gaped open at the implications. She had no idea what to say other than "…how…?"

"I don't know" said Tina thoughtfully. "I was called to Captain Kuchiki's office and questioned. Kyoraku was clever, but he didn't trip me up."

"I thought you said Kuchiki's office?"

"Yes, he was there too. Uki too."

Ginger dropped her book and gripped the side of her bed in shock. "Gods, Tina. I would've killed to be there!"

"No, Ginger, it was horrible. They were convinced I wrote all these stories then threatened me with legal and disciplinary action."

Ginger freely laughed loud and hard. "HAhahahah, you? Obviously, that didn't work, right?"

Tina took a deep breath. "They tried to pin it all on me Ginge. They said they found it here, and knew I was responsible. You're my roommate, why didn't they ask you? They should have had both of us questioned."

"Oh my god, Tina, what if they ask me?" Ginger gasped.

"Just plead silence. Don't say a word. At all. Do not accept any offers, do not for a moment respond to anything. Nothing. Just zip it" instructed Tina. She sat up and slid to the floor, hugging her knees. "As I said, Kyoraku was close. He kept laying these traps. I know he was insightful but what a…" Tina sighed and decided against defamatory language. "They still have the thing. I just…" Tina shook her head thinking she couldn't trust Ginger or Pip with secrets. She came frighteningly close to being held legally responsible. If she had not been taught so thoroughly she would have ended her career right there. Over silly stories and captain's personal pride. It was her turn to lose some color in her cheeks. "Where's Pip?"

"I dunno". Ginger rested her little chin on her hands and said "I haven't looked at the thing in a long time."

"Three Days isn't a long time. Nothing new had been written anyway" replied Tina.

"Now it's gone!"

"I asked they return it to wherever they found it. I took no chances. I didn't deny anything, but I just avoided answering questions. I didn't mention either of you. Or even mention or admit any knowledge to where they could've found it. Neither should you."

Ginger nodded. "Yes, silence. I know."

"If they pull you in for questioning don't bother. Call for legal counsel. These men are NOT joking around." Tina stood up and said "We've got to find Pip and fill her in. We shouldn't discuss the thing until this blows over."

Ginger nodded in agreement. Tina's eyes darted to their door and back to Ginger. She cupped her ear with her hand to signal she thought someone was listening.

Ginger understood. "So Ginge, did you get a chance to talk to him today?"

"Uh…who?"

"You know" said Tina with a sly smile. "Mini?"

"Don't call him that." Tina laughed and Ginger threw a pillow at her. "No" admitted the red head. "His family is all going to some flower viewing party."

Just then the door slammed open with a clack. Tina blurted "PIP!" they both yelped.

Pip stood in the door frame out of breath and tears streaming down her face. She staggered in and dropped to her knees. Tina flashstepped over and closed the door gently, then locked it.

Ginger leapt down from the bed and landed softly next to her crying friend with the trained grace of a proper Shinigami. The three black clad friends were reunited.

"It can't be true! I won't accept it! I can't, I can't!" wept Pip. Her long dirty blonde braid dangled behind her.

"Did they question you too?" asked Ginger, placing his her hands on Pips shoulders.

"huh?" mumbled Pip, uninterested.

Tina looked at Ginger and they spoke gently to Pip. "Kuchiki, Kyoraku, and my and Ginger's captain Ukitake, pulled me into an office today and questioned me about, um…something."

Pip burst into tears again. "Wait, what? What about you? You got…" She calmed a bit…"to…" she sniffled "To be in the room with all of them?" Her tears dried somewhat and she wiped her nose.

"It didn't sound all that pleasant, Pip" added Ginger, then whispered into Pips ear.

"Oh my god!" said Pip. She cleared her throat and said "Well, I think they'll be less concerned about that now."

Tina said "About what? Why are you so upset?"

"My Kyo-kyo…" Pip used her pet name for the captain whom she admired from a far for years. "He's…he's been accused of assaulting and raping one of his Shinigami."

Tina and Ginger gaped. Ginger stuttered and said "I'm…I'm sure it's not true. It' cant…It's not…."

"Vivian. Vivian Volfgang" sputtered Pip.

The young women were shaken. They had known that Vivan and the captain had an intimate relationship, but that it had ended weeks earlier. They both had the thought But did the captain want it to end? Maybe his passions got away from him and he did the crime.

Tina said nothing as usual, preferring to keep her opinions to herself. She simply hugged her friend and tried to reassure her without words.

Ukitake sat in the office at his desk and rubbed his temples. "Kyoraku…shouldn't you be taking this more seriously?"

"Who says I'm not, old friend?" he replied taking a sip from a cup of his favorite sake. "The charges are what they are. Whether I worry or not makes no difference. Either I will be found innocent or I will be found guilty." Another small plate went down.

Ukitake sat back in his chair and asked "Shunsui…Did you do it?"

Kyoraku sat on the floor with his back against the side of his friend's desk.

"I'm surprised you'd ask me that" he said, saddened. "Perhaps it was more complicated than a simple yes or no."

"NO, it's not" said Ukitake. "You either beat and forced that woman, or you didn't" he replied as frustration strained his voice.

"She was a lover" said Kyoraku, quietly. "I have not been with her for weeks."

Ukitake did not respond. In part because he was still full of doubts, but also he felt a bit of betrayal. The silence was heavy and weighted on the two friends. "I…I had always thought you were all talk" said Ukitake, haltingly, trying to understand where and when Shunsui could have hidden this from him. Kyoraku took two more drinks in a row getting progressively drunker but no more relieved. "I don't know why she would say this." He said into the bottom of his bottle. "We haven't been together for so long."

"But assault?" pressed Ukitake, still in a stage of disbelief.

"No…well…I never…we…but I was never violent. That's not my way." He said beginning to slur his speech. He picked up the jug and took a few gulps of his rice wine. He folded his arms and rested them on his bent knees, still holding the jug. "Ukitake, old friend, this is bad. I know how this looks and this is very bad."

"Ah" said Ukitake, in agreement. He was uncertain of what else he didn't know about his oldest and best friend.

The next day Tina sat in the administrative offices of the the 13th squad reviewing financial invoices for typos and errors before they were submitted for approval. She heard the voices of Ukitake and Kyoraku approaching. She assumed they had better things to do than chat with her, but she was wrong. When the captains entered her office she stood and bowed. Ukitake was again very stern and Kyoraku smelled of sake, and appeared as relaxed as usual. "Have you heard Tina-san?"

She looked awkwardly at Kyoraku and wordlessly nodded. She swallowed out of nerves and cast her eyes downward.

Kyoraku said "It seems the victim is an acquaintance of yours."

"Yes, sir. We were classmates. We weren't really too friendly, but there was no bad blood between us." She waited for either more questions or an at ease order. Ukitake folded his arms and sighed "Tina-san…"

"I can tell you right now, Ukitake, she didn't" said Kyoraku, his speech just slightly slurred.

Tina's brow knit with worry. Didn't what? Ran through her mind, but rather than break procedure she simply didn't say anything.

Ukitake continued "Did you coerce the victim to make up the story? To say these things?"

She was shocked, but managed to take a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye and said "No, sir. I did no such thing. Nor would I even consider it."

"See?" said Kyoraku, gesturing with his hand as though it were obvious.

"How are you so sure?" Ukitake asked Kyoraku. "It only makes sense. She's clever enough to make it happen."

Kyoraku was sobering and with a bit of admiration for Tina said "She's clever, not mischievous or vindictive. If she were guilty of it she wouldn't flat out deny the action. Legally" he nodded his large straw hat in her direction as a gesture of acknowledgement "she knows better. If she denied it then we caught it would be much worse than if she straight up told the truth, or simply withheld. If it was her doing she wouldn't lie straight out, but she also wouldn't give us any information. She just gave us everything she knew. They were classmates, not friends, and there's no more connection between her or any of their other classmates."

Ukitake reluctantly agreed. "If you're comfortable with that answer…"

"I am, friend" he said with finality.

Ukitake, sighed, grimaced and nodded. "If you are, then I am."

Tina looked at her captain incredulously. He thinks I'd do that?

"Well" Ukitake said "I'll leave you to your work, Tina-san"

Tina looked back at her desk and picked up a folder. "Sir! Actually" she scampered up to Ukitake with the folder. "All it needs is your seal and signature, sir."

He took the manila folder from her and opened it, assuming it was just another budget related invoice and found he was wrong. "Tina-san…"

"I've put little sticky flags where your signature is required" she pointed to the small red tabs hanging off the forms. "The blue ones are your seal."

Ukitake was surprised "These are transfer requests."

"Yes sir" she replied.

He looked at her with hesitation and a disappointed grimace. She raised her chin in response to his looking down at her, a habit she had developed in response to people trying to stare her down. It was a bit defiant, and made Kyoraku chuckle yet again. Ukitake looked at the applications and commented "7 and 10?"

"You forgot eight" said Kyoraku.

When she looked at him he winked at her. "Some friendly, free, legal advice, sir?"

"I'm all ears" he said with a smile.

"Cool that flirting crap until all this blows over. For, real" she said with emphasis.

"I'm not flirting, I'm serious" he said. "I would be honored to have you in my squad. I think you have a lot to contribute and that you have the temperament and outlook."

She eyed him critically. He was dressed flamboyantly as usual with his pink kimono and large hat which had become his signature style. She had to confess she had admired the hair pins he wore, but didn't quite understand the ensemble. Regardless she knew he was shrewd and powerful. He had been pushing to get her since they met the other day. Is he still trying to trap me? "Okay" she said. "I'll add it to the list and draft up the documents." If he means it, I don't think he knows what he's in for.

"I'll fight them for you" he said with humor.

I'll take said "Tina-san, I'm sorry. I did not mean to drive you away. You will be missed here."

She said "Thank you, sir." Yes, clearly you will miss someone to clean out the closets. Tina closed her eyes to save from rolling them. She nodded and the captains left. She went back to her desk and continued to fill out her paperwork.

…..

Kyoraku-taicho received notice that it was his time to appear before a court of select members of the 46th chamber. He arrived on time and stood in the spotlight being peppered with personal questions about the nature of his relationship with the accused. "I have not seen her in private for some time. I please innocent."

A faceless voice echoed through the tall dark room. "Where were you I the date of the incident?"

Kyoraku looked at the document he was provided and said "I was with two other captains discussing an incident with one of their Shinigami. We were considering disciplinary actions for a minor incident."

"Who were these captain's?"

Kyoraku sighed. He did not want to drag his colleagues and friends into this mess. He had no choice. "Ukitake Jyushirou and Kuchiki Byakuya." Originally, it was only You take, but when they got to the grey section of Tina's work they called on him to join the discussion. Kyoraku was glad they did. If it had been just You take there that night it would not have been as credible. Everyone knew they were old friends. With Kuchiki there, the straightest arrow that ever flew, he had a chance to prove it wasn't him. But who was it? Why would Viv-chan say that? Who really hurt her?

Kyoraku's inner musings were interrupted by more questions from the panel. "Are you willing to have the other captain's questioned and to stand by their answers?"

"Yes, sir" replied Kyoraku, as casually as anyone dared to in that company.

There was some muttering in the dark then "We will send for the captain's right away. In the meantime we will have to keep you in custody."

Kyoraku stated calm and extended his hands our in front of him, palms up to receive his shackles. He was a true pacifist by nature, so the violence of the crime did not fit. He had a solid alibi, and in the worst case scenario he had friends in powerful places. But he was worried. He was worried about little Vivian. He was worried about other young women being hurt or violated. He was worried there was someone posing as him doing these crimes.

The click of the shackles brought him back to his senses. He was then walked off to a feel deep within the ground away from everyone and everything except his thoughts.

Kuchiki watched the investigators as they left his estate, more convinced that Kyoraku was not to blame for this crime. Kuchiki too wondered who had done such a thing and why did she believe it was Shunsui who did it to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later after a long day at the office on paperwork day, and one last order to clean the closets, Tina returned to her room. Ginger and Pip were not there. _They must be at dinner, I guess._ She sat at her desk, pulled out a mirror and a wide tooth comb from her drawer.

She glanced over at her bed and grimaced. She knelt down next to her bed and pulled out a small lockbox hidden underneath. I shops probably just find somewhere to dispose of this. Burn it our something. She opened it up and found the small notebook I the box again. She picked it up and placed it in an inside picket of her shihakushou.

Tina nestled back into her chair and pulled down her hair from the right bun she usually wore and began to pull the comb through the ends first . Her hair was a pile of kinky medium brown curls. It took only a few moments to neat up her hair, she wiped her face with a simple cleanser. She followed up with applying a scentless moisturizer to her deep brown skin. It was smooth and soft and she was very proud of how even it was and of her clear complexion.

"Hi!" said Pip from the doorway.

Tina gave her a quick glance before she applied a fresh coast of lip gloss. "Oh, hi Pip, I figured you and Ginge went to dinner without me." She turned to face her roommate. "You're getting really good at hiding your reiatsu. I didn't even notice you approach- What's wrong?"

Tina noticed Pip was not herself somehow, but decided to wait to find out more. _Maybe she will share if there is a problem. Otherwise, I will figure it out._

"Where is Pip? Should we grab her and go to dinner?" asked as she stood and picked up her zanpaktuou out of habit and slid it in her belt sash.

"Pip needs help" said Ginger dispassionately. "We should go to her."

That's why she is off. Shine kind of trauma. Tina flashed to her friend's side "Oh no, let's go! What's wrong? Snap out of it Ginger!" Tina grabbed Ginger's shoulder and knew something was very very wrong. She looked at her hand on Ginger's shoulder and said, quietly, but afraid, "Are you alright? Maybe we should go to the 4th squad first?" she's cold, maybe it's from shock.

"No" said Pip very controlled. "We should go to Pip." In a voice that implied her thoughts were far away she said "Pip needs us. They aren't right. Pip just needs time."

That sent a chill down Tina's spine. She looked over her friend whose lifeless eyes gazed back at her. "IPips in trouble? Do we need others? Should…" Maybe it's best to check this out on my own first and call for back up if it really is serious."

"No, just come with me." With an eerie trying to her voice Ginger said "It's okay. Pip needs assistance. We will all be happier if Pip has help."

Tina did not feel good about this situation but felt it best to wait and see before she knew what action to take.

The two girls walked for a long while. Tina watched Ginger as they walked, but said nothing. They finally came to a clearing where a large rockface jutted out of the ground. There was a door Ginger led Tina through that opened into a large white some. "Jeez, Ginger, what is this place?"

"It's Pip's lab" she said walking straight on through, taking no now of the sheer size of the structure. "She is doing work here. She found the equipment and is working."

Tina was completely flabbergasted. "What? What koi n of work? What are you even talking about? We do administrative work! We don't use labs! That's the 12th squad's realm!"

"Pip is making them" she said as she disappeared to a small door on the other end. "She is making them for us" came her voice as an echo.

Tina wanted to ruin away, but knew there was something here that she had to see. She could sense Pip's reiatsu close by. "Yeah, sure" she swallowed. "wait up!"

Tina was startled by the sound of her own sandals slapping on the stone floor. She caught up and ran through the door. She found Ginger holding a torch and walking down a rough stone staircase. The deeper the staircase wound down the rougher the settings became.

The terror was boiling in Tina's stomach. _What is happening? What had happened to my friends? What are they doing here? What have they DONE?_

At the end of the staircase was a large cavern full of stalagmites and stalactites. They were backlit by artificial lights to allow one to walk through. Tina could feel they were deep Underground, away from anyone who could see or hear them. They were in danger. The damp walk easy came to an end and there was one last entrance.

Tina had never been more afraid on her life. A pink light beamed out of the large rectangular entrance and she heard a strange bubbling sound asking with a constant hum.

Tina watched Pip walk slowly in and followed.

The scene that greeted her was an unnatural horror. Tina's mouth gaped at her friends as they stupid proudly in front of a series of large tubes, filled with bubbling pink liquid… and bodies.

"Pip… what… what is this?" Tina staggered into the room.

Pip stepped forward, madness chilled her eyes "For us! I think they were left over from some old experiment. I figured out how to turn it all on again…" she tapped the glowing n computer displays. "Look, Tina, we can make them OURS! There were some others who don't matter" She gestured to the other bodies that did not have hair yet.

Tina took a few deep breaths to stop her hands from shaking. She walked up, around the computers, and closer to a tank at the black haired body therein. It floated upright, and drifted unconscious to face her. "Kuchiki Byakuya!" she gasped.

Pip came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Tina could feel the menace in her friends hands. "I'm growing him for you. But…"She sighed, and became choked up "But he isn't how you want him. I can't get him quite right. Kyokyo turned out bad, so back in the tube for him!"

Tina's eyes flickered to the other tubes. They were empty. "K-K-kyokyo is out there?" she stuttered in disbelief her friends could do such things.

She felt the hands drop and Pip's bubblegum scented breath breath brushed her ear "Yes, but he isn't causing trouble anymore. He won't hurt anyone again. He promised."

Tina looked at Pip and was uncertain of what made the junior Shinigami snap. There had been no signs of illness during the days leading up to this moment. She felt light headed. "Pip, we need to go. Away from here."

"No…NO!" yelled Pip. "You youyouyou-" she gripped her head and shook it "No! You sound like GINGER did!" Pip pointed at Ginger and Tina felt a stone in her belly. Pip breathed heavily through gritted teeth for a moment, and then found control again "Until I fixed her. She's much better now, right? No mean words from Ginger. She's the perfect friend."

"Oh my gods, Pip… you didn't…" whispered Tina, und me to find e nigh air to form words.

"I did a good job on Ginger, right Tina? I'll do the same for Kuchiki."

Tina needed time. Time to confirm what was happened, to catch her breath, and to find a way out. _Ginger, or whatever that is, needs to move away from the entrance._ Tina turned back to the naked Kuchiki in the tube. "Mod souls?"

"No, no, these are made from our captain's. I don't know how, but their spirit essences were stored here." Pip tapped the computers.

"That's amazing" said Tina,her mind daring around, hoping she sounded genuine. I _remember accidentally seeing some confidential documents that mentioned something called regai. They tried to cover up that incident, but the rumors persisted. Copies of the captain's would've been too disruptive a story. The rank and file Shinigami may not have fallen in line as easily if they didn't trust their captain's to be real. If that was true, then this must've been where the regai captains were made…_

Pdonup continued to ramble "I don't know what I did wrong, they came out wrong, but I can keep trying! We can have them! If I joy is a good one now."

"I…that's not…" Tina was really afraid. "Wow." She looked at the regai body of Kuchiki bobbing in the pink fluid and said "Wow…" again. "So? Does Kurotsuchi know about this?"

Ginger stepped towards her two friends and away from the entrance.

Pip laughed madly "What? Of course not!"

Tina was trying to find a way out. Her friend was clearly unstable. "It's an impressive feat. How did you manage all of this on your own?"

"She didn't really!" Tina turned around slowly . Ginger stood behind her looking ghoulish in the pink light.

Tina sensed the danger from Ginger. This Ginger did _not_ like Tina. She saw an opportunity to escape She did not hesitate. She hopped easily over the table between her and the exit and ran. She sped through the rocky hallway, up the winding stairs and back into the white dome and saw the exit slowly closing. Tina drew all her limited strength and flash step right up to the door just in time to roll out into the fresh night air. She scrambled to her feet then ran across the dirt and back into the white marble streets she knew so well.

Tina turned a corner and Ginger was there waiting for her. Tina did not slow down and drew her a sword and slashed her friend down without hesitation. Instead of red blood on her blade she saw Ginger had turned into brown dust. Tina screeched as she ran through the cloud of the clone of her own friend. _Was Pip going to make me into one of those things? What happened to the real Ginger?_

She ran down the empty street at night and she returned to the 13th squad barracks looking for her Captain. _I may be transferring, but he's still my captain._ She flung decorum to the wind and headed straight for his personal rooms "TAICHO!" she screamed before she got there "TAICHO!"

He popped out from a random door and she slid to her knees and stopped at his feet. Some lights came on and a few annoyed and groggy squad members stuck their heads out to check, but Ukitake, still dressed in his uniform waved them back in their rooms. She held in tears and quickly summarized what she witnessed.

"That's very serious, indeed" said Ukitake.

"Hoo-hoo, why do you always get in such trouble, Tina-chan?" said Kyoraku through the rice paper doors. He slid open the door and laughed.

Tina had heard Kyoraku had been taken into custody and was frozen in fear of what she knew was a Kyoraku-regai.

Ukitake crouched down then stroked her cheek and Tina knew they were both regai and she was in trouble. Knowing it wasn't her captain, she leapt back off the engawa and landed neatly in the grass.

Ukitake-regai teased her "Were you not just calling for me, Tina-san? You know I'm always here for you." His voice was a bit dreamy and his eyes held no familiar warmth.

She saw Kyoraku's eyes light up and flash in the dark and her hand went straight for the hilt of her sword.

"I bet you wish you had that in the closet with you." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

"Oh no" she gasped and began to shake. She didn't want to see, but Kuchiki regai stepped form the bushes. "I still don't like that story."

She slowly turned to meet his crazed gaze. His eyes were not the cool secretive gaze of her young crush but the narrow pupils and jittery manner of a regai gone terribly wrong.

 _The other two spot on. Mine?_ Kuchiki regai twitched _. Completely defective. Thanks a lot Pip._

"Pip-san told me I had been naughty. Very naughty" Kuchiki-regai became enraged and his features contorted while he yelled "and she put me in the tube again!"

Tina knew she was no match for a captain no less three of them, but she drew her sword anyway.

Ukitake-regai laughed heartily and Kyoraku-regai took a sip from his jug of sake. "Oh, Tina-san" said Ukitae-regai "It's probably best of you put that way. If you put that away and take your punishment, now, I won't have to tell Yamamoto how disruptive you've been." A strange light crackled in his eyes again hinting at the power that lay beneath. She took her fear and channeled it in deeper. She gripped her sword and leapt further back putting distance between her and the three false captains. In an instant Ukitake regai was on her, but she had not forgotten about the others. Ukitake regai clashed swords with her and slid his hilt up to block her sword. She tried to back away, but found she bumped backward into a drunk Kyoraku-regai. "Oh gods" she breathed.

Kyoraku-regai lifted his sword overhead and said "We can't have you running around telling on us. We're the real captains now. You have to go."

She couldn't lift her sword as Ukitake-regai had her sword locked with his at the hilt. He grabbed her wrist. Then a blade came from behind and nearly went through her face as it came out from Kyorako-regai's chest. It slid back out again and Ukitake regai yelled to his false friend. "Kyoraku!"

As he fell to the floor the genuine Kyoraku appeared behind him. Ukitake-regai watched in horror as his companion turned to dust and the pill left behind fell in the grass.

"There's a Kuchiki too!" blurted Tina wanting to explain everything, but not having the time.

The real Koyraku-taicho nodded and locked swords with the Ukitake regai and Tina turned to Kuchiki-regai. He shook his head and yelled in frustration or pain. He took hold of his sword but dropped to his knees in torment gripping his skull. Tina approached swiftly from behind and raised her sword. In an instant she heard "Scatter…" and thought her life was over.

A sea of blades streamed towards her, but instead of pink they were blue. She crossed her blade with the sea and found he used it only to push her away before he brought it back to himself. He stood up and not in full control, but more coherently said "Tina-san is that how you treat your love?"

She swiped at him in response and he laughed, wildly, with menace. He said "I am the fastest. You can't run away from me." He sounded out of breath, as though he had already been through a battle. Tina decided to calm herself and watch. He brought his blue senbonzakura around them in a swirling globe cutting her off from Kyoraku-taicho. Kuchiki-regai immediately bound her with a kido seal. "Bakudou 62! Hyappo Rankan!"

The spell bound her hands to the ground so using kidou was out of the question. She had to drop her sword to prevent from falling on it. She tried to wriggle away from him, but the spell had her pinned to the floor, panting, sweating, and dirty, Tina searched wildly for a solution.

Byakuya-regai laughed at her efforts a with a crooked smile as he approached. The kidou spell took something out of him and appeared winded. "Don't go" he said with a sick teasing tone. "I need to give you all my love" he laughed again, but this time so hard he barely had any air left for voicing the laugh. He stepped closer and closer and Tina drew up her knees away from him. "Hush hush" he said bladeless hilt still in hand. His eyes crackled and he got down on his knees and crawled closer.

Tina drew her feet up, then when he was close kicked him hard in the face. He dropped the hilt and the eerie blue senbonzakura faltered for a moment falling like glitter out of place. Tina wanted to cover her face but could not raise her hands. They were pinned to the ground over her head. She watched in abject horror as a thousand blue blades fell from the sky towards her. One nicked her cheek before Kuchiki-regai gripped the hilt and halted the blades midair. He looked towards her on his hands and knees again, enraged. "You little piece of filth! You are beneath me, but I must be with you. You dare reject _me_? I should-AH!" he gripped his head, disheveling his hair and sat back on his heels, throwing his head back as he screamed in pain.

The blades faltered for a moment again until he came back to his senses. Tina realized _Every time he has an angry thought about me he has one of those attacks. Hurting me causes him pain. Actual physical pain._ She watched the swirling blue glinting shards around them in the moonlight _. I can't distract him or it's instant death. The blades fall out of place too easily._

Kuchiki-regai gained his composure and crawled up to her like a muscular spider. "You understand now." He said calmer than before. He put his hands on her knees. "I'm only trying to love you. If you hurt me" he smiled knowing she understood their situation. She again tried to wriggle away, but to no avail. She tried to kick him away, but he grabbed her legs and he easily overpowered her. He used the bakudo again to pin her ankles to the damp grass. "Uh-uh-uh" he chided with a finger. "You don't want to hurt me." He then pointed to the swirling cloud of blades around them. The blue began to take on a purple hue and they were both a bit confused. The cloud exploded outward and it was replaced by the awe inspiring pink hue which could only be the real Senbonzakura. A single blade sliced through Kuchiki-regai's chest and he simply turned to dust. Tina's kidou bonds shattered and she immediately tried to stand.

She found that her legs were wobbly as an after effect of the kidou spell and she fell forward towards Captain Kuchiki. She experienced the next few moments in slow motion. She was falling directly towards her love, the man she admired and longed for above all others. As she fell her cheeks blushed as a strange mixture of embarrassment and pleasure coursed through her veins. The anticipation of being in his arms after he so gallantly and skillfully slayed her enemy and rescued her from certain death thrilled her like no other moment she could remember. Then he stepped to the side and she face-planted in the cold, hard, wet ground. As she pushed herself up and plucked blades of grass from her hair, and wiped mulch from her cheek, she saw him bend over and pick up the candy type pill from the ground that had been his disheveled doppelganger.

"Pip-san" said Tina, panting, and sitting on the ground. "She found this lab, and notes, I had no idea until tonight. I can take you to the lab."

He eyed the pill and then raised his hilt to the sky and brought Senbonzakura back home to its blade form. He looked over to Kyorako-taicho turning Ukitake-regai to dust with a swipe of his sword.

Tina found the strength to stand and she followed Kuchiki over to Kyorako-taicho who was also examining the candy coated pill. "Tina-san. You seem to know what's happening."

She said "Sort of. Ginger-san took me to a lab she found. Pip is my roommate. I think it's where she found the, um, the regai…" Tina was at a loss for words at how to describe the work "…recipe for all this." She's talented, but not creating regai talented.

Kuchiki cut in "They are low quality."

Tin added "I noticed. A lot of glitches."

"Good news for us though" said Kyoraku. "It made them easy to defeat."

Tina looked down, ashamed she couldn't hold her own.

"Oh, Tina-san" cooed Kyoraku spotting her insecurity. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Even if they weren't great copies, they weren't weak. They have a captain's level of spirit power."

"But not the nuance nor skill or experience of the real thing" interrupted Kuchiki. He spared her a glance and said "But still, very brave on your part to draw your sword."

"Thank you, captains." She bowed, unsure of what else to do.

"Now" said Kyoraku "Let's head off to this lab."

Ukitake appeared, panting, then dropped to a knee coughing. Kyhoraku came to his friend's side to comfort him "Good thing thou bailed me out when you did old friend" he smiled. "But with all those signatures you needed to give I had to fight without you. "

Ukitake chuckled as his coughing slowed. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry I was caught up dealing with the Vice Captain regai."

"Vice captain regai? Taicho?" asked Tina in disbelief.

Ukitake nodded in confirmation. "How many of these things are there?" she wondered out loud.

Ukitake coughed as Kyoraku-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho exchanged knowing glances. "We'll go ahead to this lab." Said Kyoraku to Kuchiki and Tina. "You" he patted Ukitake gently on the shoulder "Should stay behind and take a rest." Ukitake stood and some other squad members appeared and took him to his room.

Tina and the captains were off. Kuchiki and Kyoraku flash stepped with the speed and accuracy of accomplished officers they were and Tina could not keep up. She simply followed as fast as she could and they had to wait for her to catch up. She knew where the lab was, not them. She arrived, panting and pointed "That way…" and drew from a fading reserve of energy to push ahead. She noticed the stern faced Kuchiki and the sly smile on Kyoraku's face.

"Hm?" Tina knew they had discussed something beforehand they waited for her to arrive. Before she knew it she was smiling broadly and flying through the forest, over the tree tops at top speed in the arms of Kuchiki -taicho. She pointed and directed the captains to quickly arrive at the entrance of the complex. Kuchiki dropped her on arrival without warning, but she managed to get her feet underneath her before hitting the ground.

Kyoraku frowned at his colleagues and checked on Tina who was dusting herself off. She had leaves and pine needles stuck in her clothing since she didn't have the special fabric of a captain's cloak to shield her. Kyoraku caught her eye, looked over at Kuchiki who was already examining the entrance then back at her. His eyebrows jumped and he winked at her intimating he knew she enjoyed the ride. She blushed then tried to suppress a smile, but failed.

"This way" she said and they entered, unhindered. It wasn't long before they were in the lab and the pink light was casting frightening shadows across their faces. "I don't know what most of this stuff is, but there was only one body over in those tubes" she gestured to the glass columns of bubbling pink liquid. "And the Kuchiki one was in this one".

"They must've been the Vice Captains Ukitake fought" said Kuchiki examining the tubes more closely.

Tina and Kyoraku heard a sniffle and their eyes met. Tina nodded and walked slowly around to the back of the tubes where there was a narrow space. She kept a hand on the hilt of her sword, uncertain of who or what she would find. Pip was sitting on the floor, nestled between the curve of two empty tubes. When she saw Tina she cried out "It wasn't supposed to be this way!" She cried, but Tina, cool as always, did not let down her guard. She said "Come on, Pip, time to go. Let's get out of here."

"I-I-I can't leave. I-I-just can't!" she blurted.

Tina leaned on the wall and watched Kuchiki walk to the opposite end, but not around behind the tubes. Pip was cornered. "I don't think you have a choice" said Tina trying to get her friend to come out of her own volition.

"No"!" she screamed with a highpitched screech. It made Tina flinch and with less patience she said "If you don't come out, it's going to get rough. Disciplineplpp wise it will be better if you simply turn yourself over."

Pip stood and Tina sighed with relief. Very suddenly Pip threw a dagger and it hit Tina square in the chest.

Tina staggered back confused looking down at the hilt sticking out of her chest, uncertain if she should touch it. Kuchiki simply flash stepped up behind Pip, and restrained her. She was a very average Shinigami, and with one flare of his reiatsu she passed out.

Kyoraku ran to Tina's side as she stumbled down to the ground. "Tina-chan!" he said concern spilling across his face.

"It's funny" she said "I…I don't feel it-"

After Kuchiki assessed the situation, he picked up Pip and saw Kyoraku take hold of Tina. "I'll send help!"

"Wait!" shouted Tina "No need." She sat up and started to pull on the blade.

The captains both protested loudly "No!" "Fool!"

She yoinked it out and the men gawked at the lack of blood. "I have…a thing in my clothing here that I've been carrying." Tina patted her chest where the knife had hit her.

"A thing?" questioned Kyoraku.

Tina smiled widely "Yes, a thing. A…" It was _the_ notebook, but she did not want to tell them she had it. "A…note pad." _Never gonna catch me._ She smiled inwardly.

Kuchiki rolled his eyes. "I am taking the prisoner in. Please report in to your captain, Tina-san, when you are recovered. Kyoraku, I will write up a report and expect your input end of day tomorrow."

Kyoraku looked over his shoulder at the diligent young captain "Yeah, okay" he said, getting to his feet, and helping Tina stand as well. Kuchiki disappeared with the wind.

Tina and Kyoraku walked out, slowly, and the sun was starting to rise. "Just because you're not bleeding, Tina-san, doesn't mean you don't need to rest. Why don't you take a seat. This was a hard night for you."

"We should really get back, sir."

"You sound like Nanao-chan."

"Where is she?" asked Tina. "She's usually your shadow."

"She and the women's association are on a trip. They went to a resort outside the Seireitei."

The captain and his new subordinate enjoyed their walk back to the barracks.

FIN


End file.
